


Nightmare

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch will stop at nothing to arrest and get a conviction on two hoods who have raped a mentally-challenged young woman.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Nightmare


    NIGHTMARE
    
    Season 2, Episode 11
    
    Original Airdate: November 28, 1976
    
    Written by: Steve Fisher
    Created by: William Blinn
    Story Editor: Michael Fisher
    Directed by: Randal Kleiser
    
    Summary: Starsky and Hutch will stop at nothing to arrest and get a conviction on two hoods who have raped a mentally-challenged young woman. 
    
    Cast:
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Gerrit Graham ... Nicholas John Manning

Zachary Lewis ... Robert Emmet 'Mousy' Loomis

Karen Morrow ... Mitzi Graham

David Knapp ... Asst. D. AA. Jason Sims

Diana Scarwid ... Lisa Graham

Carl Weathers ... Al Martin

Jerome Guardino ... McDevlin, Bus Driver

Jim Gruzalski ... District Attorney

Julienne Wells ... DA's Secretary (as Julian Wells)

Ray Underwood ... Intern

Neil O'Neill ... Hood
    
    
     **Exterior – Day – City Street**
    
    HUTCH: Hi. How are you doing?
    
    STARSKY: I just don't believe it.
    
    HUTCH: Well, It's not the end of the world, you know.
    
    STARSKY: This guy says he's been here 21 years.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, there are other toy stores. 
    
    STARSKY: Not like Uncle Elmo's. When I was a kid, Elmo had everything. Battery-powered cars, dancing mice, ventriloquists' dummies. One year, he even had
    these tiny little singing goldfish.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah? They probably grew up and their voices changed. You know, I'll bet old Uncle Elmo was like a second father to all you kids here in this neighborhood.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. How did you know?
    
    HUTCH: Because you've been talking about him for three hours now. Starsky, kids grow up, Uncle Elmos retire, move away, the world marches on. Toy shops close up. Listen, look, there's this nice little toy shop I know over by Lisa's place. Well, at least over there the owner can tell us what some of her friends have
    gotten her for her birthday, you know?
    
    STARSKY: You're like a man without a heart, you know that? Why don't you ask me to stab my own mother in the back? Look, there is a thing called loyalty. Elmo's probably a very old man right now. He probably needs our business.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, brother.
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: All units. All units in the vicinity of Elder and Second, a 2-11 in progress at the laundromat at that address.
    
    STARSKY: That's just around the corner from here.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah? Where are you going?
    
    STARSKY: Short cut.
    
    HUTCH: That's probably gone too. Zebra 3, we are responding.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Laundromat**
    
    STARSKY: I think we should go around front and see what's happening.
    
    HUTCH: What do you want to do?
    
    STARSKY: If we bust straight in there, those women are liable to end up dead.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. Give me your shirt and jacket, will you.
    
    STARSKY: Huh? What?
    
    HUTCH: You don't expect me to go into a laundromat without my laundry. Come on.
    
    STARSKY: Boy, of all the highfalutin ideas...
    
    HUTCH: About Uncle Elmo. Looks like he grew up too. You know what they say.
    You never can go home again. That's not big enough, Starsk. 
    
    STARSKY: What do you mean that's not big enough? It's not big enough.
    
    
    **Interior – Day - Laundromat**
    
    ROBBER: Hey!
    
    HUTCH: Be with you in a second, buddy.
    
    ROBBER: Hey, I'm... I'm talking to you!
    
    HUTCH: Hey, what the hell's going on here?
    
    ROBBER: Just get back against those machines.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yes, sir. 
    
    ROBBER: Now! 
    
    HUTCH: Yes, sir.
    
    ROBBER: Now!
    
    STARSKY: Freeze! Hold it! Hold it!
    
    ROBBER: Now, you! 
    
    STARSKY: Put her down. Ain't going anywhere. Put her down. Put her down, buddy!
    
    ROBBER #2: Back off or the old lady gets hurt.
    
    STARSKY: Let her go. Lady, will you stop screaming? Do something. Bite his arm.
    
    LADY: I can't. I haven't got any teeth.
    
    STARSKY: Well, step on his toe. Ha! Got you!
    
    PATROL OFFICER: All right, sweetheart, up against the wall.
    
    HUTCH: No, no, dummy, not him.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, hey.
    
    HUTCH: Get these two turkeys out of here, will you?
    
    STARSKY: Go ahead. Go ahead. What are you, the tooth fairy?
    
    PATROL OFFICER: What about the report?
    
    HUTCH: Later, later, later. Get them out of here. You ladies all right?
    
    STARSKY: Hutch? 
    
    HUTCH: You all right? Be back in a minute.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, Hutch!
    
    HUTCH: Yeah? 
    
    STARSKY: Where are my clothes?
    
    HUTCH: Hey, that's a great-looking diaper. Where did you get that?
    
    STARSKY: Off a clothes line. Where are my clothes?
    
    HUTCH: When in Rome, do as the Romans do.
    
    STARSKY: What is that supposed to mean?
    
    HUTCH: Well, I walk into a laundromat, the guy's pointing a gun at me, what am I supposed to do?
    
    STARSKY: You put my clothes in a washing machine?
    
    HUTCH: It'll only take 20 minutes to spin-dry. Don't get angry with me. Hey, look at that. Look at that. Now, ladies. You want to tell me what happened here? Ma'am, are you all right? Next time, bring your teeth, huh? 
    
    **Interior - Day - Discount Toys**
    
    STARSKY: Hi.
    
    CHILD: What are you doing here?
    
    STARSKY: Playing.
    
    CHILD: This is for kids, and you're not a kid.
    
    STARSKY: Well, I'm buying a present for a kid. I'm going to a birthday party.
    
    CHILD: Are you with him?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. He's my partner. We're policemen.
    
    CHILD: I heard him ask the manager, you want a present for Lisa Graham.
    
    STARSKY: That's right. We're going to her birthday party. You know her?
    
    CHILD: Yeah, I know her. Boy, are you dumb.
    
    STARSKY: What do you mean?
    
    CHILD: Well, at least he's looking at dolls. Lisa's a girl, and girls don't play with trains.
    
    STARSKY: Chauvinist.
    
    CHILD: Ma, there's a man over there who won't let me play with the train.
    
    HUTCH: You having problems, little boy? Hmm?
    
    STARSKY: What's Lisa hanging around with a kid like that for, huh? He wasn't at last year's birthday party, was he?
    
    HUTCH: No, I don't think so. Cheer up. With any luck, by this time next year, that kid'll have outgrown Lisa and the train set. Yeah, look, want to see what we're getting?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Hey, that's terrific.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Hey.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, you punch her in the stomach, she says “Ma,” you pull the string in the back, she says, “Don't touch me. I hardly know you.” And don't life the arm.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: You life the arm, she wets. Says kids eight to eleven love her. How does this look, huh?
    
    STARSKY: I like you better in red.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Bus Depot**
    
    MANNING: Hey, Nick, come on, let's split. Come on. We gotta get some bread together.
    
    LOOMIS: Relax, will you?
    
    MANNING: Hey, man, the man is talking about breaking our legs if we don't come up with the money we owe him.
    
    LOOMIS: Hey, Mousy, if you don't like it, why don't you just go away? We'll get the man's money, no problem, but first things first. Right now, that happens to be a little pleasure. Here she comes now, right on time.
    
    MANNING: You're not gonna do what I think you're--
    
    LOOMIS: Hey. What's the matter with you, Mousy? Don't you like a good time? She's fair game, same as any other chick.
    
    MANNING: Oh, man, won't you ever learn? That last time, they put you in the joint for this.
    
    LOOMIS: Hey, the last time, I didn't have you for a lookout. You back out now and I'll kill you.
    
    LISA: Don't fall, don't fall. Oh. I'm sorry.
    
    MANNING: Hey, no problem. Well, say, uh, why are you so happy today?
    
    LISA: Today's my birthday.
    
    MANNING: No kidding.
    
    LISA: I'm going to have a party.
    
    MANNING: A party? Isn't that great.
    
    LISA: Uh-huh.
    
    MANNING: Well, uh, can I come?
    
    LISA: Sure.
    
    MANNING: Thanks.
    
    LISA: But I have to take a book back to the library first.
    
    MANNING: Oh, yeah? You going downtown, like you usually do, huh?
    
    LISA: Yes.
    
    MANNING: Well, say, it's a… It's a different bus today.
    
    LISA: Oh.
    
    MANNING: Oh, yeah. You're lucky. It's a flyer. Yeah. Come on. I'll show you where it is.
    
    LISA: Oh. Hi.
    
    MANNING: Stay close, now. We go down to the end of this bus, and then it's the, uh… 
    It's the third bus over. One… two… three. This is it. This is the one.
    
    LISA: Oh. Thank you.
    
    MANNING: You bet.
    
    LISA: Oh. Are you going downtown too?
    
    MANNING: Yeah.
    
    MCDEVLIN: Hey! Hey, you guys! Oh, my God.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room**
    
    STARSKY: Ah! Would you watch that?
    
    HUTCH: Keep your finger there, will you?
    
    DOBEY: You know, there's a saying about soft-hearted cops. They end up broke.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    DOBEY: I wanna see one of you in my office.
    
    STARSKY: I'm coming.
    
    HUTCH: Just watch that, will you? I'll be back. 
    
    STARSKY: (on phone) Starsky. (end)
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, Captain, what is it?
    
    DOBEY: I want you to put this in with your things and take it to Lisa. I won't be able to make it to the party tonight.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, talk about soft-hearted cops. Look at this, Starsk. Soft-hearted cop here.
    
    STARSKY: Leave that here.
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY; Birthday party's off.
    
    DOBEY: What are you talking about?
    
    STARSKY: Lisa. She was beaten and raped on her way to the library today. (on phone)  No, of course it isn't an imposition. Mitzi, we wanna be there. Lisa's very important to us too. Yes. Yes. We'll be there. (end) Wants to know if We'll pick her and Lisa up at the hospital.
    
    HUTCH: What time?
    
    STARSKY: About an hour and a half. Doc thinks it's a good idea to go ahead with the party.
    
    MCDEVLIN: Officer.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    MCDELVIN: I think I found one of them.
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Hey, listen, I'll call you back. (end) 
    
    STARSKY: Robert Emmet “Mousy” Loomis. Are you sure?
    
    MCDEVLIN: Yeah, I'm almost positive.
    
    HUTCH: Starsk, that doesn't make any sense. That man's no rapist. He's a two-bit thief. And what we've heard from the joint, from the time he spent in there, he has a tendency to go the other way.
    
    MCDEVLIN: I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know what he did in the joint. I remember them from before,  when they tried to steal the cash box out of the bus that I drove.
    
    STARSKY: “They?” Who was “they”?
    
    MCDEVLIN: Him and his buddy. 
    
    HUTCH: All right, describe the other guy. He was heavy-set. He was taller than the other fella. 
    
    HUTCH: Uh-huh.
    
    MCDEVLIN: And he had, uh… light-- Light hair. Light, curly hair.
    
    STARSKY: Could you see if you can recognize anybody on this page?
    
    MCDEVLIN: Poor Lisa. Two and a half years, she rode my bus almost every day. You know, kids are usually a pain in the neck, but she never gave me any trouble. No doubt about it. That's him. That's him.
    
    STARSKY: You got it.
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Yeah, this is Hutchinson. I want an all-points put out on two suspects. Robert Emmet “Mousy” Loomis, white male, age, uh, 25… 
    
    STARSKY: Want a cup of coffee?
    
    MCDEVLIN: Yeah. 
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Nicholas John Manning, white male, age 33, wanted for rape and assault. Yeah, both men have long records. Should be considered dangerous and approached with extreme caution.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Graham House**
    
    STARSKY: Okay. Get out this side.
    
    GRAHAM: Thank you. I got it. All right, now, you guys stay right here a minute till we're ready.
    
    STARSKY: Don't go away.
    
    HUTCH: Well...
    
    LISA: Ken?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah? What is it, Lisa?
    
    LISA: Did they hurt me because I look grown up?
    
    HUTCH: Honey, I, uh...
    
    LISA: I hope you beat them up when you catch them. I hope you beat them and beat them.
    
    HUTCH: Well, you see, Lisa, if we did that, we wouldn't be much better than they are, would we? It's not that Starsky and I wouldn't like to hit them and hit them,
    but we're police officers, you know?
    
    GRAHAM: Ready.
    
    HUTCH: Come on.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Graham House**
    
    GRAHAM: I'll get the cake.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. Go ahead.
    
    STARSKY: Surprise.
    
    LISA: Balloons.
    
    STARSKY: Mm-hm. Sculptured by yours truly, Starsky--
    
    HUTCH: Well, I helped a little.
    
    STARSKY: Well, give him a little credit. Huh?
    
    LISA: Pretty. My birthday.
    
    STARSKY: Mm-hm. Come on. Hey, you see this big one right here? Huh? This is from Hutch and yours truly.
    
    HUTCH: Why don't you tell her what's in it?
    
    STARSKY: I think I will. It's terrific. You are gonna--
    
    HUTCH: Starsk…
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: Don't do that.
    
    STARSKY: Oh.
    
    GRAHAM: Dave...
    
    STARSKY: Huh?
    
    GRAHAM: Would you come here a minute, please?
    
    STARSKY: Uh, yeah. Don't open anything until we get back, okay? 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, look at this. This is from Captain Dobey. 
    
    LISA: It's so big. He is big. Teddy.
    
    STARSKY: (sings) The birthday girl, the birthday girl, a belle of a girl, the birthday girl. The birthday girl, a belle of a girl.
    
    GRAHAM: Look at the cake, honey. Look, look.
    
    STARSKY: Happy birthday.
    
    LISA: No! No! No! No! I don't want to be big! Leave me alone! I don't want… 
    I don't want to be grown up! 
    
    GRAHAM: Oh, my God. The scissors.
    
    GRAHAM: Lisa!
    
    STARSKY: Lisa, open the door. Break it. Go on.
    
    LISA: I don't wanna be grown up. I don't wanna be beautiful. I don't want to. I don't want to.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Huggy's Ark Pet Shop**
    
    STARSKY: Huggy's Ark. Hey.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, look at that. Hey.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: He looks like you.
    
    STARSKY: Better me than you.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Huggy's Ark Pet Shop**
    
    HUTCH: Huggy? 
    
    HUGGY: Can I interest you in an African canary
    
    HUTCH: Not funny. You said you had some word on Manning and Loomis.
    
    HUGGY: Well, you're not in the mood for much else, right? Look, the street is with you two guys on this one. I mean, there's two thugs who have been ripping off cars,
    CB radios, uh, hubcaps… It's desperation time, and the man with the cash is gonna break their bodies.
    
    STARSKY: You mean, they're into a shark?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, a pretty big shark. Uh, new guy named Al Martin.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy, you got any idea how we can find Manning and Loomis?
    
    HUGGY: Well, I got to tell you, the heat you been putting on them has been cooking the streets. I mean, there ain't many people who'll hide scum like those two, not after what they did to that girl. Fact is, from a paper hanger who prefers to  remain anonymous, if you checked an abandoned building on Sixth Street, you just might find them.
    
    HUTCH: Thanks, Hug.
    
    
    **Interior & Exterior - Day - Abandoned Building **
    
    STARSKY: Can't see a thing.
    
    HUTCH: I can't either. What was that?
    
    STARSKY: Got me. Over here.
    
    HUTCH: See anything?
    
    STARSKY: Nothing.
    
    (Gunfight ensues.) 
    
    HUTCH: Cover me! Ready?
    
    STARSKY: Go ahead.
    
    LOOMIS: Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot! I didn't do it! I didn't want no part of that girl! It was him! It was all him! 
    
    HUTCH: All right, punk, where is he?
    
    LOOMIS: You guys have gotta believe me. I tried to stop him, but he said he has to do it. It's crazy, just like all that talk in the joint.
    
    HUTCH: What are you talking about?
    
    LOOMIS: All those big-time scores that he was supposed wire us into. They just laughed in his face and called him a punk.
    
    HUTCH: What does he have to do?
    
    LOOMIS: Kill her. You mean he hasn't? I told him not to, but he said… He said if she was dead, she couldn't finger us.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Graham House**
    
    GRAHAM: Honey, I have to go to the drugstore to get a few things. Lisa, will you be
    all right?
    
    LISA: I won't cut my hair any more, if that's what you mean.
    
    GRAHAM: There's some milk in the refrigerator, right next to the peanut butter
    and bananas. I love you so much. I'll bring you a surprise.
    
    LISA: Mama?
    
    GRAHAM: Hmm?
    
    LISA: I love you, too. I love you so much.
    
    GRAHAM: Oh… Well, in that case, I'm gonna get me a surprise too. Now, uh… Now, you lock the door, and I'll be right back. Okay? Come on.
    
    LISA: Okay. Hungry. Suzie. Come on. Little. The door... It's locked... (on phone) Operator. Help me. I need help.
    
    AUTOMATED RECORDING: The number you have reached is not in service at this time- 
    
    LISA: No! 
    
    AUTOMATED RECORDING: -please check the number-
    
    LISA: Operator!
    
    AUTOMATED RECORDING: -and make sure that you are dialing correctly. 
    
    LISA: Somebody, help me.
    
    AUTOMATED RECORDING: Thank you. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Graham House**
    
    HUTCH: Lisa. Lisa. Lisa, it's Hutch. It's all right now. It's all right now. It's all right. It's all right.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Courtroom 3**
    
    SIMS: This is a pretrial hearing, Miss Graham. I'm gonna ask you a few simple questions, like a defense attorney might.
    
    LISA: I understand.
    
    SIMS: Miss Graham, do you, uh...? Do you know how to read?
    
    LISA: Of course, I do.
    
    SIMS: Well, isn't it true that in order to board the bus where the alleged attack
    took place, you, uh… You had to walk around in front of it to the other side where the door was open?
    
    LISA: Yes, sir.
    
    SIMS: Now, on the front of that bus, on top, there's a sign, a sign that tells people where the bus was going. Did you see that sign?
    
    LISA: I don't know.
    
    SIMS: couId you speak up, please?
    
    LISA: I don't remember.
    
    SIMS: Did you or didn't you read what the sign said?
    
    LISA: I guess so.
    
    SIMS: The sign said “Not In Service”, which means that you knew that the bus wasn't going anyplace.
    
    LISA: No. I thought it was going downtown.
    
    SIMS: Miss Graham, isn't it a fact that you've been taking the bus to the downtown library on a regular basis for almost three years now?
    
    LISA: Yes, sir.
    
    SIMS: Well, have you ever known the bus to be parked where it was when you got on it?
    
    LISA: No. They told me it was.
    
    SIMS: I see. Miss Graham, did you tell Mr. Manning and Mr. Loomis that it was your birthday?
    
    LISA: Yes.
    
    SIMS: Did you tell them that you were having a party?
    
    LISA: Yes.
    
    SIMS: Didn't you invite Mr. Manning and Mr. Loomis to your party?
    
    LISA: I did not say that. I did not say that.
    
    SIMS: But you did tell them it was your birthday.
    
    LISA: Yes, I told them that.
    
    SIMS: You did tell them that you were having a party.
    
    LISA: Sort of.
    
    SIMS: Well, you just said you didn't. Now you say you did.
    
    LISA: Mama...
    
    SIMS: You, uh... You may step down.
    
    GRAHAM: It's all right. I know. I know. I know.
    
    SIMS: Your Honor, I, uh... I've read the psychiatrist's report, and I realize that...
    
    GRAHAM: I know. That's all right.
    
    LISA: Did I do okay?
    
    SIMS: Lisa is somewhat mentally deficient.
    
    LISA: Yes, you were just wonderful. Now, we're gonna go home...
    
    SIMS: Therefore, I tried to be as gentle as possible.
    
    GRAHAM: We'll go home, and--
    
    LISA: Mentally deficient?
    
    SIMS: The public defender in open court...
    
    LISA: Mentally deficient?
    
    SIMS: ...is gonna take off the kid gloves. Furthermore, Your Honor, I submit that this young woman with the mind of a chiId of ten has the full physical awareness
    of a nineteen-year-old.
    
    LISA: No!
    
    STARSKY: Lisa, honey… Come on, Lisa.
    
    LISA: Sing-song, ding-dong, mind of ten. Is it something I didn't know?
    
    STARSKY: Lisa...
    
    LISA: Leave me alone. Why can't everybody just leave me alone?
    
    STARSKY: Lisa, come on. It's okay.
    
    LISA: My poor mama. She's stuck with a ten-year-old forever...
    
    STARSKY: Lisa...
    
    LISA: ...and ever...
    
    STARSKY: your mama loves you.
    
    LISA: ...and ever...
    
    STARSKY: Mama loves you. She loves you, Lisa. 
    
    LISA: ...and ever and ever.
    
    STARSKY: Lisa...
    
    LISA: What?
    
    STARSKY: You know, sometimes, I wish I couId be ten again.
    
    LISA: You're just saying that.
    
    STARSKY: No way. Are you kidding? Wow. Always ten?
    
    LISA: Always ten.
    
    STARSKY: You know the things you can do and the games you can play and… the things you can pretend? Hmm?
    
    LISA: I know.
    
    STARSKY: You know the things I used to pretend? I used to pretend… Doodle Town. 
    
    LISA: Doodle Town…
    
    STARSKY: It was my own town in my back yard.
    
    LISA: Doodle Town.
    
    STARSKY: Doodle Town. All these Doodle people, running around in Doodle cars. Doodly-doodly-doo. 
    
    LISA: 
    Is that like little people town?
    
    STARSKY: Oh, it's about the same thing. 
    
    LISA: I used to give my little people different names. Did you do that?
    
    STARSKY: Mm-hm.
    
    LISA: Peter Pan is ten, and he never wants to grow up either... and he's always happy... and only children can see him.
    
    STARSKY: I know. I haven't seen him for a long time... until I met you.
    
    LISA: Me?
    
    STARSKY: Come on. Hmm? Get up.
    
    LISA: Okay.
    
    GRAHAM: Are, uh...? Are you ready to go home, honey?
    
    LISA: Okay.
    
    GRAHAM: Okay. Okay. Thank you. Come on. Did he tell you a story?
    
    LISA: He told me a story.
    
    STARSKY: What happened?
    
    DOBEY: Loomis and Manning are out on ball, pending the decision by the DA whether or not to go to trial.
    
    STARSKY: What do you mean, “whether or not”? 
    
    DOBEY: Oh, Sims over there convinced the judge Lisa couldn't stand up to a cross-examination, so he dismissed the rape charge.
    
    STARSKY: Well, what about the breaking and entering?
    
    SIMS: Both charges.
    
    HUTCH: What are you talking about? We caught the man inside the house.
    
    SIMS: Mr. Manning says she invited him in.
    
    HUTCH: What is this? Some kind of a bad joke? You're gonna believe Manning?
    
    SIMS: It's not a question of whether or not I believe him. It's a question whether the jury will.
    
    STARSKY: Hey. You drop the charges, you're declaring an open season on Lisa. How do you expect us to protect her? Put a 24-hour watch around her house?
    
    SIMS: Now, do you really believe she didn't know what she was doing?
    
    HUTCH: Starsky!
    
    STARSKY: Come on. Come on.
    
    HUTCH: Listen, you'd better get out of here while you can. I warn you, you try to dismiss these charges, We'll go over your head to the DA.
    
    STARSKY: You should have let me hit him.
    
    DOBEY: Forget about that. Look, I'm gonna caution you. Until such time as the charge is determined, if you do catch up with Loomis and Manning, the most you can do legally is throw a scare into them.
    
    HUTCH: Legally, huh?
    
    DOBEY: Now, look, you're not vigilantes! You can't go running rampant on these suspects just because you got a personal feeling. On the other hand, there's nothing in the book that says you can't bring them in on another charge.
    
    STARSKY: Thanks.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Huggy's Ark Pet Shop**
    
    HUGGY: (on phone) Hey, Starsky. Yeah, this is the Bear. Yeah, I told you those two guys you were after were poison on the streets. Yeah. Well, I just had a very interesting phone call from Sam the Greek, the used-car salesman. Yeah. He says
    he isn't fencing anymore. Uh-huh. Yeah. Well, he says that those two punks, Manning and Loomis, have called him and tried to sell him some hot stuff. Yeah. And Sam said he agreed to meet them at his place in the morning. Only thing is, Sam doesn't want you guys to make him look like he's a fink. You got it? Okay.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Sam Greek Used Car Emporium**
    
    MANNING: Hey, come on, Mousy, will you?
    
    MANNING: Hey, Sam!
    
    STARSKY: Sorry, fellas. Greek was busted earlier this morning for possession
    of stolen property.
    
    HUTCH: Can we do something for you gentlemen?
    
    STARSKY: Now, pick all that stuff up and put it back in the gunnysack.
    
    HUTCH: Each item is gonna have a little tag with your names on it. It's called evidence.
    
    STARSKY: Wouldn't want us to take you in without evidence, would you?
    
    HUTCH: Come on, pick it up!
    
    
    **Exterior - Night - Alley**
    
    MARTIN: Hey. Come here. You know, you two guys I can't believe. Look, going your ball this time, you two are into me for over $4,000, and that's a lot of money.
    
    LOOMIS: Starsky and Hutch are on us like leeches, Mr. Martin.
    
    MANNING: Hey, shut up, Mousy.
    
    MANNING: Look, We'll get the dough for you, no problem, as soon as things cool off a little.
    
    MARTIN: Things cool off?
    
    MANNING: Yeah.
    
    MARTIN: You didn't talk about things cooling-off when I loaned you the money. How do I tell you two guys? I want my money. Look, I got two kids in school. I got a wife, and she thinks I'm Santa Claus, and I got this plumber who keeps telling me I need a whole new sewer line to the toilet.
    
    MANNING: Well, look, with these two cops on our backs, we can't turn around. We can't scratch ourselves. We can't even get up the money to eat, let alone pay you, man. Man, be reasonable. 
    
    MARTIN: You asked me to be reasonable when I loaned you the money. You told me about all the big people you met in the joint and all the big deals you were gonna be in on, didn't you, huh? And how do you two turn out? A couple of degenerates dirty enough to attack a retarded kid.
    
    LOOMIS: It wasn't me, Al. I didn't want no part of that.
    
    MANNING: Hey, shut up, you fink.
    
    MARTIN: Now, what's the matter with you guys, huh? I mean, what kind of… What kind of filth are you? I'm ashamed to let people know I loaned you two my money.
    
    LOOMIS: Well, what are we gonna do? 
    
    MARTIN: What are we gonna do? I'II tell you what we're gonna do. First, we gotta get these two cops off your backs.
    
    MANNING: Yeah.
    
    MARTIN: Yeah. Yeah, and I got a way to do it, huh? It's gonna be a pleasure.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hospital Emergency Room**
    
    DOCTOR: Whew. What happened? Who did this to you?
    
    MANNING: Two cops. Starsky and Hutch.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    SIMS: Loomis swears you gave Nick Manning a vicious beating. Manning says the same thing, but you two claim--
    
    STARSKY: We don't claim. We're telling you, we didn't touch him.
    
    DOBEY: Obviously, Sims, someone's trying to frame Starsky and Hutch.
    
    SIMS: Yes, Captain, Well, I'd expect that to be your position, but the facts are that you two dog-tailed those two--
    
    STARSKY: And busted them for trying to peddle stolen property.
    
    SIMS: Yes, but that used-car lot wasn't on your beat, was it?
    
    HUTCH: Sims, you really do have an officious little mind.
    
    SIMS: All I know is that you two were steamed up enough when you heard those rape
    charges would be dropped. Steamed up enough to punch one of them out. Don't either of you guys know the rights of a suspect under the law? Huh?
    
    STARSKY: That's really funny. I don't suppose you care about the rights of that little girl.
    
    SIMS: Let's not cloud the issue, huh? It's a little late for that. Oh, uh, by the way, I guess I should tell you that those rape charges are to be dismissed.
    
    DOBEY: What?
    
    SIMS: And that, gentlemen, is official.
    
    DOBEY: There's nothing we can do about that. It's the system. Most of the time it works.
    
    STARSKY: Not so long as people like Sims are around. All he cares about is his won-and-lost record. Just so long as it looks good for the election.
    
    DOBEY: That could be a serious charge.
    
    STARSKY: Well, maybe we ought to pursue it.
    
    HUTCH: Captain, you know that jerk's record as well as we do. The man hasn't lost a felony case  in four years, and when there is a chance of him losing it, he plea bargains or petitions to drop the charges, like he's doing now. What do you think, Starsk?
    
    STARSKY: I'm thinking, what does the DA think?
    
    HUTCH: Let's find out.
    
    STARSKY: That's not a bad idea.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - District Attorney's Office**
    
    SECRETARY: You can't go in there. The district attorney has a very important meeting in progress.
    
    DA: What is this?
    
    SECRETARY: But, sir, I told them. I said that--
    
    HUTCH: Thank you very much, miss. We can tell him what we want. We're policemen.
    
    DA: Do you realize you're interrupting a very important meeting?
    
    STARSKY: On crime and punishment, or is it crime without punishment, or does it make any difference at all, just so long as the paperwork balances?
    
    HUTCH: You see, I've always been under the impression that you good guys up here were... were here to set things straight. In case you've forgotten, your prosecutors are also hired to protect the innocent. And what you end up doing, in the name of justice, to those people is a damn sight worse than any crime committed against them.
    
    DA: Sims, do you know anything about this?
    
    STARSKY: Does he know anything about this? Because of this clown, two rapists are running around--
    
    DA: Just settle down. Now, take it easy. Settle down.  Sims?
    
    SIMS: A weak rape case. A retarded girl. These two just don't understand.
    
    STARSKY: Don't understand? What's to understand?
    
    HUTCH: (indecipherable)
    
    DA: Now, take it easy! Just calm down! Well, we've been through all this before, now, haven't we, Sims? Two o'clock this afternoon, have all the paperwork here, the young lady and her guardian.
    
    SECRETARY: Yes, sir.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - DA: Outer Office**
    
    STARSKY: Why didn't they let us in?
    
    HUTCH: Because we're prejudiced.
    
    STARSKY: All arresting cops are prejudiced. What else is new?
    
    SECRETARY: Well, at least you got a hearing.
    
    HUTCH: Has anything like this ever happened down here before?
    
    SECRETARY: Not since I've been here.
    
    STARSKY: Well, what's taking them so long?
    
    HUTCH: Sorry.
    
    STARSKY: Hmm?
    
    SECRETARY: Well, it hasn't even been an hour yet.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, but all he's gotta do is ask a few- Okay. 
    
    HUTCH: I sure got a bad gut feeling.
    
    STARSKY: Me too. How'd it go?
    
    MCDEVLIN: It was a waste of time.
    
    HUTCH: We appreciate you coming down here.
    
    MCDEVLIN: I didn't do any good.
    
    STARSKY: What are you talking about? You saw Nick and Mousy jump off the bus.
    
    MCDEVLIN: Yeah, but I didn't see what went on inside. Some kind of a… a technical point. Legal. It's all the same.
    
    HUTCH: Well, how's it going in there?
    
    MCDEVLIN: Well, your captain doesn't look very happy.
    
    HUTCH: The DA can't dismiss this thing.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, yes, he can. He probably will. I mean, what do we know about law and order and graphs and charts?
    
    HUTCH: Well, I got a badge they can throw out with those graphs and charts. I mean it, if they dismiss this thing- 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - District Attorney's Office**
    
    DA: Thank you, Mrs. Graham. Lisa.
    
    GRAHAM: Come on, honey. It's over. Come on. That-ta-girl.
    
    DA: Sims, you stay here.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - DA: Outer Office**
    
    DOBEY: Very emotional experience for her.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Cap, what happened? Come on.
    
    DOBEY: Well, Nick Manning and Mousy Loomis had their ball revoked. The charges are now breaking and entering, rape and attempted murder. Go get them.
    
    STARSKY: Whoo!
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Fioramonti Bail Bonds**
    
    MARTIN: Look, now, like I said, ball money is added to what you two already owe.
    
    MANNING: Oh, you'll get that back, no problem. I mean, the charges have been dismissed.
    
    MARTIN: Yeah.
    
    MANNING: Well, they're gonna be. Hey, even better, Mousy and me are back in, uh… back in business, right, Mousy?
    
    LOOMIS: Assistant DA is pulling Starsky and Hutch off our backs, just like you thought.
    
    MARTIN: Somehow I got a feeling. I'm not gonna get my new sewer this month.
    
    LOOMIS: They can't do this.
    
    MARTIN: Tell that to them! 
    
    (Chase ensues.)
     
    LOOMIS: What gives you the right to do this?
    
    STARSKY: It's called justice, sweet justice, and once in a while, it works.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Graham House**
    
    LISA: It's going up. Look. Go get it.
    
    GRAHAM: Lisa was, uh, three when we found out that she was...
    
    HUTCH: Special?
    
    GRAHAM: Yeah. 
    
    HUTCH: Special. 
    
    GRAHAM: And they tried to tell us that it would be better for everybody involved if we put her in an institution. Do you know that's the first time I ever saw Frank cry?
    
    HUTCH: Really?
    
    GRAHAM: Mm-hm. Anyway, we did go out there. It was a perfectly acceptable place. I mean, the staff was kind and there were a lot of little children Lisa's age. There were some grownups too.
    
    LISA: Oh, my...
    
    GRAHAM: But we, uh… we just couldn't leave her.
    
    STARSKY: I got it, I got it.
    
    LISA: Oh.
    
    STARSKY: I got it. Okay.
    
    LISA: Oh! Oh! It broke!
    
    STARSKY: Wait a second, wait a second.
    
    HUTCH: Did you ever regret that decision?
    
    GRAHAM: No. I'm too selfish. I love being a mommy. Look at that puppy. In six months, he'll be full grown. Lisa will always be a little girl, and what mommy wouldn't love a child that never grows up?
    
    HUTCH: How about two children?
    
    GRAHAM: He's all yours.
    
    END


End file.
